Deepest Circle of Hell
by piratedragon
Summary: The pirates held in Port Royal have escaped and the safety of the entier port is now in question. However, Jack has his own problems and now he must search for who ever else has taken a peice of the Aztec gold, or remain cursed forever.
1. Havoc

Rushing from his office, Norrington followed the two soldiers to the entrance of the fort. "Keep your eyes on them men!" he shouted. "Don't let them reach the dock!"

This was the second time this had happened. Wretched pirates.

"Gillett, take your men west to the docks. Make sure the Dauntless and the rest of the Navy stay at Port Royal."

With a nod, Gillett left, soon disappearing into the midnight fog. "Follow me men." With nothing more than a wave, Norrington started after the small clan. Sure enough they were heading toward the water. 

Mr. Mullroy and Murtogg galloped after Gillett, all nerves. It wasn't exactly their fault the pirates had escaped. After all, they didn't know the dog had the keys until they woke up from the attack, locked in one of their own cells. It was pure luck they were able to convince the ragged pup to even lift a paw away from the bone the pirates had thrown him. 

However, the Commodore was less than enthusiastic about the soldier's escape. So now with their careers on the line, they needed to do their best to make sure the pirates were recaptured.

They reached the docks not too long after, and quickly set up a perimeter around the Dauntless and the rest of the boats. Gillett informed the other guards of the possible pirate ambush and proceeded in combing every level of all the ships. Mullroy and Murtogg remained outside, carefully watching the streets. An hour passed, and everything was still. 

"Where are they?" Mullroy muttered.

"Maybe they weren't heading for the docks," Murtogg speculated. He suddenly felt very anxious. "Do you think Norrington thinks we weren't telling the truth?" When he saw the confused look on his comrade's face he continued. "About the pirates stealing the Dauntless and all."

"Shut up!" Norrington called, leading his company from the main street. "Truth or not, you're at fault for their escape." He signaled for Gillett. "We lost them near the merchant square, and I was certain they were headed here." He turned back to the pair of soldiers. "But thanks to these two men, all of Port Royal is now aware of your position."

Mullroy slumped sheepishly and Murtogg shifted in his place. Norrington continued, "I will not allow this type of carelessness to reside within my company. Gillett…"

The lieutenant stepped closer. 

"You will reassign these men to ship duty aboard the Loyal Gale until further reassignment." Norrington scowled at the two. "I believe that won't be too difficult for a pair of soldiers, am I correct?"

Gillett nodded, and with a final glare Norrington led his men back toward the fort.

When their company had finally left, Murtogg sighed. "Well, at least we weren't discharged."

Mullroy nodded. "This is only temporary at any rate." He thought for a moment. "I hope."


	2. The Curse of the Black Pearl Renewed

Pirates once again occupied the Isle De Muerta after dark. However, the general mood was far from dire.

Gibbs laughed as he furrowed through a pile of gold and silver. "The Caribbean never been as generous as she is now, eh, Capt'n," he told Jack. "No amount of bad luck could spoil this loot."

Jack smirked and twisted round to face the other. "And the sooner we board the Pearl the faster we can reach Tortuga, and the faster our little band can spend it. What say you?"

"Hey, you hear that lads!" Gibbs bellowed. "We're headed to Tortuga!"

Through the general cheers, Jack could still hear Ana Maria groan in protest. 

"I'll get the masses back to the boats, but you best not stay too much longer. I don't much trust that chest over there. The curse and all." With that Gibbs hobbled past Jack and led the rest of the crew back through the caves.

When he was sure they had gone out of hearing distance, Jack glanced round cautiously. "Drink up me hearties," he whispered to himself as he turned toward the chest in the center of the cave. He slowly pushed the lid sideways, just enough to slip a hand through. The gold shimmered provocatively. 

He glanced round again and seeing no one, picked up a peice of the gold. He smirked. "Yo ho…" 

He drew his sword and waved it around. "Hah. The infamous Jack Sparrow. Invincible pirate of the Caribbean." He slashed at the air. "No man alive can run 'em through. No soldier of the British royal navy can take him down." He stepped into the moonlight and almost drunkenly laughed as he watched his transformation. "Interesting as ever."

"Capt'n…" he heard Gibbs distantly call. Jack quickly stepped back into the shade. 

"Cu…Coming," Jack called back, turning back round to the chest. "Just put it back." He quickly used his sword to pinch one of his fingers. He pressed the new wound up against the gold and dropped it into the chest. "How's that there, eh?" He closed the lid and started back to the boats, passing under the beam of moonlight. And stopped.

He looked down at his hand.

"No…" he said, raising his decayed palm in front of his face. "No no, no good! No…" He jumped back out of the light and glanced at his hand again. The cut was gone. "Oh…" He gestured to where the cute used to be, agony and confusion on his face. 

"Capt'n." Gibbs entered the cave and Jack instantaneously regained his poise, though he had trouble removing the guilty expression from his face.

"Aye?" Jack asked, apprehensively. 

Gibbs, wondering what Jack's sudden mood change was about, looked around questionably. "I sent the others off ahead, there. The rest o' us are waitin'."

"Ah yes," Jack glanced around, and upon finding a silk carpet rolled up in a corner, grabbed it. "Lets be goin' then, eh?"

"What be that for, Jack?" Gibbs asked, curiously, pointing to the rug.

Jack stopped next to his friend. "Ever since…" he tried to come up with something. "Barbosa… I never much liked…moonlight." He shrugged expressively, winced at the weakness of his excuse and started off. 

Gibbs shook his head, completely confused. "Ah…" he started to say, but had nothing. So rather than filter through the peculiar way of Jack Sparrow, he turned and followed. He didn't say a word when Jack used the thick fabric to hide under in the boat on the way back to the ship: the whole way back.


	3. A Pirate

The sun shone bright in Port Royal the next day, but few people ventured out doors. There was still talk about pirates wandering the streets. Norrington had yet to resolve to door to door searches, but that would all be in due time. Eora Standock was quite certain of that. 

She hurried through the empty street until she found the place she was looking for. She rose to the first steps, wincing at the pain in her right knee. It had been seven years since she had the accident with a pistol. She had tripped, and with her hand falling squarely on the trigger, had let loose a lovely little piece of metal into her leg, just above the joint. The bullet was probably still there, since she had had no medical aid to speak of at the time. She cursed at that damned situation. She would probably never sail well again. But 'well' was a relative word.

She opened the door and stepping inside, noticed the tall figure off near the fire. When the door squeaked shut, he turned round and met her gaze. Startled at the familiarity of his face, she stared, confused. "Ah," he started. "Are you lost?"

Eora shook her head and wiped her expression from her face, "No, I'm here to buy." She looked around at the inventory.

"I'm sorry, miss," the blacksmith said. "But all the swords we have here are reserved. But if you place an order, I can have one made for you by the end of the week."

"I'm actually here to pick one up," she said, hoping her rushed information was accurate. "For Lieutenant Gillett."

The other looked around, puzzled. "His order isn't due until Thursday."

"Ah, yes," Eora tried to think of something. "…but since there's pirates about, he thought the balance of a new blade would help, if anything came up." That was pure speculation, but the blacksmith seemed to buy it. 

He briskly crossed the room and took a lone sword from the corner. "Lucky then," he said, drawing it from its sheath. "I finished it this morning." He put the blade away, and carefully handed the beautiful piece of work to her. "But, he must have forgotten that he paid upon the order."

"Oh, I will inform him of that." She took it awkwardly. "Thank you sir."

"Good day ma'am."

When the door was again shut, and Eora was back in the deserted street, she examined her new sword. "Poor, lieutenant." She said out loud. "He really will miss this." Wrapping the leather straps around her own waist and tucking the sheathed blade underneath her ragged skirt, Eora hurried off, but not to quickly, towards the dock and thought nothing more of the familiar looking blacksmith.


	4. Demotion

Elizabeth had not been expecting any visitors that evening, but neither was she disinclined to accept them. After her engagement to Will, he had made several visits, but usually he called upon her father first. This she decided was out of the ordinary.

But when she descended the steps it wasn't a young blacksmith waiting for her. 

"Commodore Norrington." Elizabeth blinked in astonishment. "I wasn't expecting you to visit."

He forced a small smile and ducked his head. "Ms. Swann. I know my appearance is out of the ordinary, and unexpected, and almost certainty unwanted but I've come to inform you that I am leaving tomorrow for the Americas."

Elizabeth was genuinely saddened. "You are being reassigned?"

The commodore nodded, appreciating the concern he thought she was simply portraying out of sympathy. "It appears that my lack of ability in dealing with pirates here has reached my superiors. I leave with the Dauntless at noon."

"I am eternally sorry that this had to come to pass," Elizabeth sighed. "Do you wish me to see you off?"

"That is why I have come. It would not be long before you would have found out, but yes I wish for you to see me off and perhaps…" he trailed off slightly, almost turning his back to her, but stopped. He continued, "would you're fiancé allow you to come aboard during the our preparation for the journey. I would like very much to speak with you under less formal circumstances, but I would not want to offend Mr. Turner in doing so."

"Commodore Norrington, I doubt very much that Will would object and I would want to join you before you leave." She looked down at her hands. "For someone who has been so loyal to me and my family, Port Royal will seem so awkward with you gone."

To that, he almost smiled. The last few weeks had been filled with almost. "I appreciate that Ms. Swann," he said, turned and began to head towards the door to leave.

"Commodore," she called. He stopped and turned back around. She hesitated. "Though I understand you wish to distance yourself socially from me, I do wish that our friendship would permit you to call me Elizabeth."

With a tight-lipped smile, he nodded, but said nothing. Elizabeth, in utter defeat, returned to her room until her father came to see her. But she already knew. 


	5. Savvey Deal with a Shady Individual

When at last the Black Pearl reached Tortuga, the crew had rushed towards the pubs and lady houses. But Jack, having at the moment no need for either of those places, remained in his cabin on board until the sun rose.

Anna Maria caught him as he was trying to sneak off the ship, but said nothing. She was shocked that he had not stayed out all night, getting drunk and finding some pleasant company. She shrugged. It wasn't her place to criticize what Jack did on his own time.

Unaware he was caught, Jack stumbled through the streets. He passed several of his shipmates, but pretended to be so drunk that he wouldn't notice. It wasn't by chance that he chose the tavern farthest from the docks. Or that he sobered up when he was sure he wasn't being watched. The portside Tortuga was pleasant for a pirate like him, but the back-alleys were not quite as friendly. 

This particular tavern was dark, despite the fact it was almost noon. Jack surveyed the tables but found he couldn't recognize any faces, so he headed to the bar.

"Rum," he told the tender. "Caribbean rum." He rose a finger. "Pint…" but remembering the curse he lowered his hand. "Maybe just a brew." When the tender stalked off, Jack sighed. "Don't much like this curse no more," he said under his breath.

He watched the door, hoping and yet dreading that one particular person would walk in. He didn't have to wait long. The slim figure was far from meek, only the Royal Navy would dare oppose her. 

He caught her eye instantaneously, but as was her nature, she acted as though she didn't recognize him, though Jack thought he saw a catch in her step. She strode over to one of the smaller tables and sat down. 

When the bar tender returned with his drink, Jack stole the glass from the counter and turned. Slowly and as casually as he could, he sat down at the woman's table. 

"Shilo…"

Before he could say another word she smacked him with a fist across the cheek. He was thrown sideways so hard, he almost dropped the glass. Gasping more from shock than pain, he set it down on the table. "Now, I know that…" The second hit was harder this time, sending Jack sprawling on the floor.

Without waiting for him to get up, Shilo rose from her seat, grabbed Jack by the collar with one hand and threateningly sent the other back.

"Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait!" Jack pleaded, waving his hands. The rest of the bar silenced. "Now, I know you have every right to smack me around…" Jack cringed as she tightened her grip on him. "but I would wish that you would hear me out. I have a proposition for you…one that you would profit from."

She narrowed her eyes, thinking, but it took a few moments for her to loosen her grip. Swinging her head to push the few strands of brown hair that escaped her braid away from her face, she sat back down. Relaxing only slightly, Jack also regained his seat.

"Now, I know you don't have the highest opinion of me, but I need a favor."

"I don't do favors Sparrow," she said, scowling at him. "The last time you hired me to find Cortez's gold, I was seeing the hot end of a branding iron and a firing squad."

He tried to smile. "How did that go?"

Running her tongue along the front side of her teeth, she rested her right elbow on the table top and rolled down her sleeve. Sure enough, there was a brand, but instead of "P" for pirate, there was an "H." She let her arm fall when she was sure Jack had gotten a good look at it. "This better be a real sweet deal Sparrow, or you'll be face down in the gutter outside."

He nodded enthusiastically. "It is…" Jack looked at his drink and sighed. Shilo rolled her eyes. "I need help, finding a few…shady individuals…pirates… or red coats…dead ones."

Not at all intrigued, Shilo shook her head. "Just give me a name Sparrow, and if they be on this island, they could be gone tonight, but I'm waiting for something that will convince me not to kill you and take you up on your offer."

"No…" he said tracing the rim of the brew glass casually. "I don't want you to kill anyone, just find them…They're alive…well not exactly…"

"Are you going somewhere with this or is this just part of your run about stories?" Her anger was beginning to shine through her voice, and her eyes were turning icy cold. Jack was getting very nervous.

"They're cursed!" He blurted out a bit louder than he really should have. "The gold was cursed and now I have to find out who took it."

She smiled, but the unpleasantness in her smirk had Jack pushing back in his seat. 

"Cursed gold, eh?" She said, chuckling. Her cheery nature was short lived. With a quickness too fast for Jack to see, she reached across the table and grabbed his arm, her smile gone. Hoisting him up and over the table, she dragged him outside. She threw him out the door and up against the tavern outside wall. There was no one else in the alley. Just the fuming temper of a powerful woman. "Listen Jack, I know about the whole deal with Barbosa and your ship, and even though its been eleven years since you left me with the Indian Trading Division and I would want nothing more than to murder you right here and now, I'm giving you one final chance to make it up."

He struggled for her to release him, but gave up soon after trying. "Alright…yes," he stuttered, slowly realizing that no matter what happened, she couldn't really kill him. The thought was comforting. "I am willing to pay a great deal for this…and…I promise you, you can have whatever you want, eh? "

She stared at him harshly. "And if I do take this job…" she started, "you are going to have to tell me everything you know." She stopped him from speaking. "No exceptions. I've played your little games before, but this time it's my rules we're going to follow." She leaned in close, close enough that even Jack wanted to scoot away. "Savvey?" She released her grip on him and stepped back.

Jack smiled, triumphant. "Savvey," he echoed. 


	6. Dauntless last sail

When the sun finally peaked over the horizon, William Turner was already hard at work. He had learned the previous night that the Commodore had been reassigned, and though Will had learned to respect the man, he couldn't say he was sorry Norrington was leaving. 

It had to be around eight when his diligent work was interrupted by a visitor.

"I'm sorry to disturb, sir," the well-dressed servant said. "But I am here to pick up an order."

"Of course," Will answered. "And who are you representing."

"Lieutenant Gillette, sir."

Will's face went slack, a rock knotted in his stomach.

"The lieutenant knows it is a few days premature, sir," the servant continued, unaware that Will surprise was not that the lieutenant called upon the sword early. "However, he felt that with the pirates about, the improved balance and stability of a new blade would serve him well."

Will was at a loss of what to say. "I'm sorry…" he stumbled," but his order is not yet ready."

"Very well," the servant said. "I will no doubt return later. Is tomorrow an appropriate amount of time?"

Confused and shocked, Will could only nod. 'What was going on here?'

Near the docks, Elizabeth watched with regret the Dauntless crew going through their rounds. How many times through the last few years had she seen that ship here in the docks? The largest ship Port Royal had to offer; the ship that had protected her and her family. Soon, it would be gone, possibly forever. She sighed.

The morning was unusually warm, and as such, Elizabeth had chosen to wear one of her lighter garments. She had left her suffocating, gold hemmed gowns at home. 

"Ms. Swann," a familiar voice said from behind. Elizabeth turned. Norrington half-smiled. "…Elizabeth," he said, more unsure. 

The awkwardness of his introduction soon diffused into the air, and Elizabeth was finding herself more and more uncomfortable. "This is a regrettable day, Commodore Norrington," Elizabeth said, hoping that the sudden formality would get rid of the tension. It didn't.

"But, quite possibly a necessary one," Norrington answered. Elizabeth did not answer. Several moments passed in which neither of them spoke. The docks were crowded. Several sailors who had been loading supplies onto the Dauntless were now in the final stages of preparing the ship. Soldiers were monitoring the area; many and possibly most also dreading journey. 

"Perhaps you would like to tour the ship once more before we leave," Norrington suddenly suggested. Though Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that idea, she nodded. It might hurt his feelings if she refused.

As they boarded, Elizabeth glanced back at the city. Will might have wondered where she had run off to. But since no figure seemed to be approaching from the town, save a group of sailors, Elizabeth had to set aside her sudden chill. Besides, if Will knew it was the Commodore's last day at Port Royal, he would have to understand her seeing him off.

Norrington lead the way to the Captain's quarters, opening the door for her. He didn't close it after she stepped in, but kept it open, allowing the sea breeze come through. "There is something I must say," he began nervously. Elizabeth sat down at the desk upon his request and long minutes passed before he spoke again. "The last few days…have been…a very trying time," He said slowly. He kept his eyes lowered, not allowing himself to look at her. "Though I have allowed myself to ignore the severeness of my emotions…when the orders came…I couldn't bury them anymore."

He glanced at her, seeing only an uncomfortable stare. Wincing he turned away, looking out the open door. "Ever since the day…Mr. Turner aided in Mr. Sparrows escape…and you…" He trailed off. "I feel I need to say that…"

A large crash from above and the shouts and orders following stopped Norrington in mid-sentence. Fearing the worst, he ran to where Elizabeth sat, hoisted her out of the chair and dragged her to the other side of the room. There were more hollers, this time a bit more panicked. The ship rocked as it began to leave port. Norrington thrust the single bunk away from the corner, till there was just enough space between the two walls, the foot of the bed and a dresser, to safely hide Elizabeth. "Hide here, and don't move!" He ordered her, as he threw a sheet over her head.

He didn't have time to check if she was hidden well enough or not, because just seconds after he turned someone strode in. It appeared to be a woman, but her murderous posture aiming a loaded pistol at him made Norrington forget about her gender quickly enough.

"I apologize Commodore, for this rude interruption," the woman said. "But you'll be needin' ta join yer crew outside a bit." She motioned with her weapon for him to step out. 

Erect and refusing fear, Norrington stepped outside, making sure not to look back for any reason. The woman followed, apparently oblivious to Elizabeth's presence. He could only hope that this was the case.


	7. Ruffled Feathers

It wasn't until late afternoon that Jack returned to the Pearl. It had taken several hours for Jack to finally subdue Shilo's questions. She had gotten a lot more information out of him than he would have liked. However, he felt that the deal that they finally made was adequate enough. Besides, he would be left with the ship.

The crew had already come back and had been eager since noon to be off. Anamaria had made sure that all preparation was complete. She was the first to see the Captain approach the ship. "Jack!" she yelled, rather angry. "We've been waitin six hours for you to get your drunk skull back here." Anamaria noticed the woman trailing Jack. "Who's she?" Anamaria asked suspiciously.

Jack looked back. Shilo had kept her distance from him, walking three full paces behind. She looked up with the last question, and stopped next to Jack at the foot of the ramp leading to the ship. "Oh..." Jack started. "Yes...um..."

"I'm your new shipmate," Shilo said, before heading up. She met Anamaria face to face when she stepped aboard. 

They both glared unblinkingly at each other. Shilo stood rigid, her usual pose, while Anamaria, hands on her hips, stood slightly back, chest out, in usual male fashion.

"Oh...now!" Jack exclaimed rushing up the ramp. "Now this is only a temporary arrangement." He took Anamaria aside. "Now I know you don't like it darling..." She glared at him. "But right now I really really need..."

He stopped himself. "Just try to be civil...alright?"

Rolling her eyes, Anamaria stalked off.

Shilo watched her go with hawk eyes. "Now, I hope you don't plan to turn my crew against me," Jack finally said to her.

She just looked at him, in turn rolling her eyes and walking to the bow of the ship.

Jack winced. This may not be the best of plans after all.

*Port Royal*

Will didn't exactly know what he was going to do about the stolen sword. At first he thought the best course of action was making another one, but that would have cost him more dearly than he liked. The metal that had been order was costly and the gold in the handle was as expensive. In addition to that, he wasn't one to try to hide his own mistakes. 

What he did need was advice.

He should have questioned the woman more carefully. In hindsight, the woman was too…pleasant to be a servant of the lieutenant. He should have noticed what she was wearing. Rags…why did he not catch that? She was wearing spinster's clothes. And her smile…it was as fake as fool's gold. When she came in too…ah, she had been far too quiet…someone who didn't want to be seen. Why had he not noticed that, too?

Will shook his head. This is not the time to make such rationalizations, he thought to himself. Keep focused on the solution.

He hated to be outsmarted.

Anxiously, Will approached the Governor's house. It had been a while since he had last seen Elizabeth and he thought that it was about time he called on her again. 

He knocked on the door. 

When the doorman answered, Will asked, "Is the Governor present?"

"Yes, Mr. Turner," was the answer. The doorman motioned for William to step in and closing the door behind, floated into the study room. The solitaire did not last long.

"Ah, Mr. Turner," the Governor said, walking in. "It is nice to see you."

"Good afternoon, Governor Swann," Will said politely. "I would like to inquire if Elizabeth is in."

"Oh, good heavens no," The Governor laughed. "I'm sure you've heard that the Commodore is setting off this day."

"I had heard," Will answered, slightly confused. "I suppose I thought the formal farewell had been attended already."

"The formal farewell yes, but Commodore Norrington had requested that Elizabeth see him off."

Will's jaw dropped and a knot settled in his stomach.

The Governor must have caught his expression. "I had the impression that she had told you."

He didn't miss a beat. "I must have forgotten, then." He faked a smile. "Perhaps I will see to it that she has an escort safely home."

The Governor smiled back, oblivious to Will's discontent. "I was actually just about to go meet her, but I think that is a wonderful idea. And perhaps you would be honored enough to stay for supper. Hmm?"

"I would appreciate that…" Will made one final nod, before he turned to leave. When the doorman shut and locked the door, Will looked over the front garden to the docks. There at least was one good incident. The Dauntless was leaving.


	8. A Twisted Past

Eleven Years Previously

"Wait, we're just leaving her here?" asked an anonymous crew mate as the Black Pearl broke away from the docks. Several others agreed and asked similar questions of their own.

Jack ignored all of the comments, worrying only about the escape.

His first mate hurried about as well, ignoring the comments in turn, but she found it more difficult to do so. She was close to the crew and knew them like family. They didn't much like leaving one another behind. Even if the one in question was a bloody backstabbing hunter.

"What 're we doin' here Captain Sparra'?" a familiar voice rose from the masses. "If it be one of us there, would ye have done the same?"

Jack finally stopped, twirled around, swiping the beads away from hitting him in the face. "Would you want me to sacrifice the safety of my crew, in order to save a volatile bounty hunter, who in two seconds, would take cash for turning us in?" He stopped and the crew fell silent. Barbosa, the voice who instigated Jack's response, glanced down with a stern look on his face. "I say..." Jack continued, "She had her chance ta help us...and she didn't. So...we're going to set sail, and get as far away as we bloody bad eggs can sail, raid a few ships and head back over to Tortuga, savvy?..." Jack looked sternly at them. "Now...back to work."

A few moments passed before anyone moved, but slowly, the crew began their normal chores. Barbosa was the last to leave. With a sigh, Jack turned back to his first mate. "You'd think we were leaving the Gold of Cortez."

Eora snorted nervously as she followed him up to the wheel. "Close calls get the crew on edge, and that was the closest we've seen." He didn't answer her. "They may be pirates, but they still have consciences. It was you, if I recall, that taught them that."

"But I'm not a Titan," Jack finally said. "I can't bloody save every mate that has ever been crewin' here."

She didn't know what to say and decided to leave him in his thoughts. It was clear that her defense on the crew's behalf was unwanted, and it was certainly unnecessary. Jack knew just as she did that the crew trusted him.

It was not two seconds after she got back to the navigation post that she was called. When she looked up, a pair of pirates stood. She recognized them instantly. Pintel and Raggetti stepped closer. "That bounty hunter...Shilo," Pintel began uncomfortably. "Do you think she was treated right? Leavin' her there?"

"I don't believe anyone should deserve that fate, but it wasn't my choice," she answered him.

"But what about ol' Captain Jack?" Raggetti said, rubbing at his wooden eye. "He left her there."

"Aye. He's thinkin' bout his crew. Shilo has no loyalty to us, nor us to her. He can't risk everything to save a bounty hunter."

Pintel hit his taller friend. "I told you..." She heard Pintel mumble as they left. Pintel whined in return, but as for what he was saying, Eora couldn't rightly tell. She caught something at the corner of her eye and glanced that way. Old Barbosa, whom Eora could only guess had been watching her some time, slowly walked away, keeping his eyes on her for a few moments longer before putting his attention on his task. 

Eora suppressed a chill. That man was kind at times, but his overall personality was far too independent in her taste, certainly he was a cause of the crews most recent mal contentment. He wouldn't sit long here, Eora thought. A port, maybe two, and that pirate would leave, become captain of his own ship perhaps. Or maybe Jack would get fed up with him before then

Either way Eora would be glad to be rid of him. And rightly so...


	9. Discovery

The crew of the Dauntless, or what Eora liked to think of as the new crew, stood on edge. True the ship was sneaking out of the bay, and as of yet everyone ashore had not noticed, but still. Pirates didn't like keeping hostages.

The red coats all stood in the center of the ship, disarmed and alarmed...except for the Commodore, who seemed almost completely calm. Eora knew he had hid something within his quarters, but exactly what she wasn't sure. Eora tried to keep her itching curiosity at bay but was sure she would find the hunt most entertaining. Through her delight, she kept her eyes cold, but permitted a devilish smirk lift the corners of her mouth.

"Don't worry gentlemen," Eora said. "We don't plan to keep you here long."

As she expected, the Commodore spoke up. "Don't try to intimidate trained men of the royal navy, madam," he said collectedly. "We know full well we have limited time on this earth, whether it be ended by your or God's hand."

Eora allowed herself to grin as she approached him. "Ah, Commodore how intelligent you are to miss my meaning. I meant exactly what I said. You don't need to worry." She paused. "As soon as we clear the bay, we'll drop you off safe and sound to do as you please."

"I wonder where," Norrington said half sarcastically, thinking, 'We'll probably be dumped in some remote pirate isle...'

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I was clear," Eora said. Knowing that this was probably going to cost her, but willing to surrender to her whim, Eora signaled a pair of pirates. They anxiously grabbed a red coat by the collar and arms, drug him to the side of the ship and tossed him overboard. They were close enough to the port that someone would see, but it was worth seeing the red's helpless look as he fell. Ecstatic, Eora turned back to the Commodore, who, now getting the point of the demonstration, lost his pompous emotional chill. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Gents," she finally said to her pirate crew. "Have fun."

Grinning and laughing, the entire pirate crowd began, one by one tossing the navy officers into the sea. They knew that the reds would most likely survive, but for now the mayhem was well worth the loss.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Eora said when they started to drag off a familiar looking Lieutenant. Ragetti and Pintel lost their smiles as they skidded to a halt. Eora smiled slyly at the officer and slowly unsheathed her new sword. The officer's eyes widened in surprise and apprehension. Eora flipped the hilt over in her palm. "I must thank you for this lovely gift, Lieutenant. This is excellently crafted," She began, watching the nervous man. "You had good taste in requesting such a fine metal." His eyes betrayed his realization. Contented with her jest, Eora looked up to the pirates. "Give Lieutenant Gillette a clean toss will you? Proceed."

Again grinning, the pirates tossed him.

Eora approached the Commodore, who was newly being brought to the side. She spun the man around so his back faced open water and snapped the flattened end of her blade onto his chest. Losing all pleasantness in her tone and posture, she brought her face just inches before his. They glared at each other, equally menacingly.

"I know what your hiding in your cabin, Commodore, and trust me, no one can hide anything...or any_one_ from me for long." Her partial lie did the trick as the Commodore's gaze softened then turned to terror. He glanced to his room. Eora had the pleasure of shoving the man back and down into the water. She turned back to her crew, the only ones left on deck.

"Search every hold," she ordered. "Anyone who shows themselves willingly will be taken prisoner..._alive_. Make sure to give that warning, but anyone else you find is fair game." She stopped Master Twigg from entering the Commodore's cabin. "Leave this one for me." Bitterly, he skulked away.

The door was still wide open, but as soon as Eora entered, she locked the glass decorated entry. She remained silent for sometime, analyzing the room. It was orderly. The desk organized, nothing out of place save...

Save for the bed. The sheets were all puled towards the end, hanging...no not hanging, _covering_ a portion of the floor between the corner of the room and a dresser. Again flipping the hilt of her sword in her hand, Eora gripped it more firmly. She let it fall, edge first onto the sheets.

"You have till the count of three to come out, or you'll feel this blade closer to your skin than you'd like."

Nothing happened.

"One..."

Eora lifted the blade, ready to strike down.

"Two..."

She lifted it higher.

"Three!"

The covers flew up and back onto the bed. Eora swept her sword down and under the chin of the newly found young lady. "Ah...I must admit I was expecting a woman." She skirted the sharp edge of her blade on the woman neck, who looked menacingly back up at Eora. "Not one so bold as to tempt 'three,' but...a woman nonetheless. On your feet."

Elizabeth obeyed. "The Commodore will not stand for this," Elizabeth told the pirate.

"Well unfortunately for him, he won't be standing for anything awhile."

Elizabeth stared confused. Eora smiled. "Lets head out shall we? Don't want our gents to be worried 'bout either of us now do we?"

Stiffly, Elizabeth stepped out of her hiding place, wary of Eora's ready weapon, and allowed the pirate woman to lead her out into the sun.


	10. Terror

Despite the gorgeous afternoon, Will still could not shake the feeling of dread from his soul. Why would Elizabeth not tell him that she was going to see the Commodore off? He would have let her go. Wouldn't he?

Will had to admit that he and Norrington hadn't been on the best of terms. Will still felt the "noble" man was after Elizabeth, after all Norrington had tried to marry her before. When asking Elizabeth to see him off the Commodore had even omitted the step of asking Will, Elizabeth's fiance for permission to speak with her privately. That certainly showed a lack of propriety on the Commodore's part.

What am I thinking? He thought. Will had fought for the last eight and a half years trying to find a way around propriety, after all it was far too improper for a Governor's daughter to marry a blacksmith. If Will could betray the social requirements of the time, couldn't Elizabeth?

Perhaps he was being too protective. Port Royal was a safe place and the Commodore, though completely arrogant, knew to keep his distance. And it wasn't as if Elizabeth had feelings for Norrington. Right?

He tried not thinking about that one particular question, but his mind kept circling back. Will had to have asked himself the chilling question five times before he actually began approaching the docks. There were a few ship still left in port but the docks were relatively still. All the ships that needed to leave had. He searched for Elizabeth.

The naval dock was vacant of all civilians as far as Will could see. There were a few officers, but since there were no longer any military vessels left at Port Royal, there was no need for heavy guarding. He looked at the trade and civilian docks.

Plenty of people. Merchants and sailors sat eating their mid-day meal, ignoring the warm sun. No one was working and there still was no sign of Elizabeth.

Will flexed his fists, hoping that by some distraction he had missed her, but no. She wasn't at the docks. He looked back the way he had come, maybe she had passed him...

No. Even as he turned to look, he knew that she had not passed him. He would have seen her, or she would have seen him. There was something terribly wrong.

After a few long terrorizing seconds, Will decided to approach one of the navy officers.

"Ah, Mr. Turner!" one of the soldiers hollered when he saw the blacksmith. "This dock is off limits to civilians, even you I'm afraid."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked ignoring the soldiers first comment.

"What's all this about?" another soldier came up.

"Elizabeth," Will nearly shouted at the man. "Where is Ms. Swann?"

"Oh...she..." the second soldier pointed to the Dauntless, then retracted his finger. "Hmm."

Will stared in the direction of his finger and stepped between the two soldiers. The Dauntless had already made it out to open water. Elizabeth couldn't still be...

There were shouts from the fort's primary tower that loomed just overhead. "-Dauntless! Men Overboard!"

One of the soldiers rushed to the edge of the dock and pulled out a scope. "Bloody h'aye!" he spat when Will stole the scope out of his hand and peered into it.

The ocean was calm, but scattered in the coat tails of the Dauntless, were specks of red and white and one familiar blue. Finally snapping, Will thrust the scope back into the soldiers grasp and bounded into the nearest row boat. Flinging the ropes that tied the boat to the dock aside and barely waiting for the two officers to follow, Will rowed in pursuit of the ship.


	11. Monkeying Around

"Well what on earth do you plan to do?" Norrington asked, using a cloth to shake off the water in his hair. His nerves were more than shot but somehow he always was able to find the strength to keep himself calm and composed. He could not say the same for his impatient companion.

"We go after her." Will paced back and forth in Norrington's old office. There was little in the room save for a desk and a couple of chairs. Norrington's replacement had yet to arrive and the lack of Norrington's papers and such put a whole in Norrington's stomach. Will was unaware of everything; he was too focused on Elizabeth's situation.

"How would you propose that? We've tried this before and it was you and that pirate before. We don't even know who these criminals are."

"We have their bearing do we not?" Will chewed a finger and continued pacing.

"We know they are traveling due north, but their exact bearings no." Will glared at Norrington, who then said, "I apologize if I didn't ask as they threatened to drown us all once we lost sight of Port Royal. God forbid we survived."

"This isn't about you, this is about Elizabeth." Will stopped and looked out the window. "We still have a ship."

"Yes, but that one is far too inadequate for a proper pursuit."

"Is it fast?"

Norrington sighed and rose from his chair, laying the cloth on the cherry wood. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem?" It was clear the blacksmith was angry and how much longer before he snapped, Norrington couldn't tell.

"That ship compared to the Dauntless is chicken feed. The Loyal Gale has only a third of the dauntless' gun and ammunition capacity in addition to being only a fraction of the size. If the pirates have any idea how to handle any ship, which I have the distinct feeling they do, anyone who attempts a pursuit in the Gale will be blown to the depths before any sort of retaliation can occur."

"And you will just stay here and accept the fact that it was you who caused Elizabeth's death," Will spat out. He glared at the Commodore with daggers and the Norrignton returned the look, a bit cooler perhaps but with no less malice.

"Mr. Turner, I have tolerated this nonsense quite far enough. It is clear you have no respect for what I have tried to do for you-"

"For trapping Elizabeth on the Dauntless. For doing nothing when she is in complete and utter danger. You do this out of spite!"

"Mr. Turner that is quite enough!" Norrington thundered. Will took a step back, unused to Norrington raising his voice so completely. "Despite the fact that I dislike you to the very core of my being, I am insulted that you would believe me so cruel as to take out my anger on Elizabeth! I would do no such thing!"

They stood in silence for minutes. It was Will who finally broke it. "Then help me."

Norrington took a heavy breath.

"The Loyal Gale is setting sail after the Dauntless," Will informed the Commodore. "Whether it be with or without you."

Norrington approached the boy and stood just inches away from his face. "There need not be any threats, Mr. Turner." Norrignton's voice chilled in the whisper. The Commodore turned and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Will asked bitterly.

Norrington ignored the question. "Quickly pack what things you may need, blacksmith...we're leaving within the hour and I will not wait for you to return to the docks to set sail."

When the Commodore had left, Will took a long determined look out to sea, before he rushed back tot he shop, grabbed a newly crafted sword and a dagger, and rushed to the Gale. Norrington watched him come aboard. They were ready to go only five minutes after that.

Isla de Muerta

"Now I know this is part of the deal," Jack said throwing the ropes aside, "But I have to ask why on earth I've let you come here first."

"I'm a hunter Jack," Shilo told him as she entered the shrine of gold and gems. "I need to see if there is anything at all you may have missed."

"Look, I've already told you. The only people who knew this place are either dead or on my ship."

"And yet someone else has the gold. Yeah, I trust your information."

Shilo stalked towards the center of the cave. "This it?" She asked as she approached the chest.

"Don't touch anything..." Jack tried to warn, but Shilo had already heaved the lid open. Jack cringed and beared his teeth in a mock smile. "And you say that Barbosa and his crew had access to this cave?"

"Yea...and that bloody monkey of his."

Shilo's head snapped up. "What?"

"Barbosa had a bloody monk-"

"I know Barbosa had a monkey, Sparrow."

Captain, Jack thought, Captain.

"You don't think that after all these years I've lost my contacts did you?" She rushed down and stared him right in the eyes. "Did anyone see that flea bag after you shot Barbosa?"

"Um..."

Shilo grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him off his feet.

"Not that...not anyone that I know, no."

She rolled her eyes and dropped Jack onto the floor.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, then rose her voice in anger. "I've been hired to track a bloody MONKEY!"

Leaving Jack rushing in her wake, Shilo hustled to the row boat. With a smack upside the head, Jack rowed them back to the awaiting Pearl.


	12. Truth

THEN

The night shift was never appealing to Eora. She had much rather been off to bed, but her duties dictated that, for at least one night a week, she pulled her weight in the graveyard. There was never much to do really, and the boredom ate at the brain.

The only real good thing that came out of the deal, was that Eora was able to take the wheel. Other nights, Jack would weigh anchor, but when either Jack or Eora were up, their journey could continue.

This particular night, most of the others who were forced to stay awake sat on deck, playing poker. But, what struck Eora as particularly strange, was the eerie silence that seemed to stretch between hands. Sometimes she could hear whispers, but they were quickly shushed. Eora kept a weary eye out for them. They were planing something, and she knew all too well, that some gents didn't like staying away from port too long. If they chose to jump her, she was going to have to find a nice, violent way to get out of whatever blind date they found for her.

Hours passed, and still no one left the game. Eora, however, could still not shake the bad feeling that had settled in her gut. Finally, the game was over and done with, and the group rose.

She watched each of them carefully, but they all pretty much filtered off to the other side of the ship. Only one lone figure approached the stairs and slowly rose to her level.

"How was the game Barbosa," Eora said trying to be friendly. She hated the man with a passion, but had never let on to Jack or the crew. But if push came to shove, she was going to guarantee that she was not going to be the one thrown overboard.

"About as boring as any game can be," he answered with a sickening smile.

Eora returned a smile but remained silent. Barbosa approached to rail and looked out to sea. There he stayed for what seemed like a good twenty minutes, just standing there. Eora watched him out of the corner of her eye, not turning her back for a moment, but not turning to face him either. Finally he turned around. "Ye know...Jack..." He said delicately, "he's got some real problems it seems."

"The crew doesn't trust him," Eora answered. "That would be tough on any captain."

"Aye." Barbosa tapped the wood, scheming. "He seems a bit distanced from ya." Eora gave him a glance. "Ye haven't noticed, hm?" Barbosa asked. Before she could answer, he continued. "How he's been hiding things from ye...? No?...Then I guess ye wouldn't know that...he's rethinking his crew selection."

Eora didn't know whether or not to believe him, but tried to speak calmly. "I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. There's no crew better than ours."

"Ye should tell him that," Barbosa said then attempted a smile, "cuz he's also rethinking yer position."

"What..." Eora spun to face him, almost taking her hands of the wheel. Her jaw had dropped at the accusation and her eyes were wide.

"Not fair is it, luv?" The man said to her, again approaching. "But I have a proposition for ye...if ye care to listen."

Eora remained silent and turned back to the wheel. The action seemed invitation enough for Barbosa, and it didn't take long for him to tell her what he and the crew had been talking about.

PRESENT TIME

"I still don't trust the lass," Gibbs said as the crew waited for Jack and the hunter to return. "She's doubly bad luck. Women hunters."

"Bad luck my teeth," Anamaria snapped. "She's doomsday."

"Dead men tell no tales," Mr. Cotton's bird chirped. The man quickly tapped at the parrots peak to shut it up.

"If its not bad luck yer worrin' about, Ana, then I'd like to know what it is. She seems straight enough with the captain." Gibbs said taking a sip of the gin in his canteen.

"She seems to talk straight but she's a snake, I can tell," Anamaria said pointing to the approaching row boat. "Think she's got everyone fooled, but I know." The crew began working the rope in preparation for lifting the boat back onto the Pearl.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jealous of the competition." The crew laughed.

Clenching her teeth, Anamaria fought against the severe urge to mop the deck with Gibb's amble frame. 'I'm not jealous,' she thought to herself, 'I just hate her guts.' That seemed a weak excuse, but Anamaria knew there was something funny going on, and it was not comical in the least.


	13. Liars

Later that night, Anamaria found herself on the deck, contemplating her hatred for the damned bounty hunter and letting foul intentions fly around in her head. Anamaria knew she wasn't naturally a violent person, but sometimes people just deserved what came to them.

Why was Sparrow being such a fool, Ana thought to herself. That backstabbing hunter was going to kill them all. She already had the location to the Isle de Muerta. That was her payment as far as she was concerned. What would make her keep us around? She could have the ship if she'd just decide to pull the plug. No work, 200 percent payment.

"What's your problem?"

Anamaria spun at the hateful voice. Shilo stood not a foot away. Damned hunter snuck up on her.

"Can't stand a little competition for power here?"

"There is no competition. Not with you," Ana glared, her hands tightening into tense fists.

"You like being the only woman aboard...keeping the men in control."

"Sparrows the Captain here, I just follow orders."

"So now you're a puppet."

"Never."

"I'll see about that."

Anamaria took a deep long agonizing breath. How could one woman get on so many nerves so quickly?

"Where do you get it from?" Ana asked, preparing for a fight.

"What?" Shilo jutted out her jaw.

"The thought that you know absolutely everything?"

Shilo stepped much closer, towering above Anamaria, but the smaller woman did not back down.

"I don't know everything," Shilo said, coldly, her eyes pinned on Ana's. "But I know a great deal about you friends, and what they think of you...at anytime, Miss Ana, you could be gone."

"Despite what you might think...you can't control what they do."

"I already am."

Ana stood, infuriated. This hunter had to pay. Ana drew her knife. "I want you to leave, either on your own, or with my help either way."

"I don't take kindly to threats." Shilo had seen the knife but was still just a second longer.

"Well, what do you think of this one?"

Shilo twisted away, just in time to escape Anamaria's swing. The blade of Ana's knife tore a small part of Shilo's shirt but did not contact Ana's target.

Shilo drew her weapon, a pistol and swung aim to Anamaria, just as the smaller woman was about to attack again. "How's a threat to you then?" Shilo said cooly. "Despite what YOU think, I know a lot more about you crew than you do...even about your dear Captain. You may be first mate, but I know there is at least one very important detail about this mission that he excluded from your ear."

"He wouldn't."

"Told you it was for another treasure linked to the chest of Cortez?"

Ana, confused, lowered her weapon.

Shilo put away her pistol and walked off a bit before turning back. "It was a lie." With that Shilo headed below deck.

Shocked, Anamaria sheathed her dagger. She knew she shouldn't trust the hunter...but for some reason, she did.


	14. Old Friends Don't Lie

Eora gave Elizabeth a neat shove through the cabin door. It wasn't long before the crew came from below, and Eora noticed the suspicious and almost surprised expression on both the crew's face, and Elizabeth's.

"Old friends are we?" Eora commented once she felt the whole crew was top side. She stalked Elizabeth. "Shall I even bother to ask for your name? Or should I just ask your friends, hmm?"

Elizabeth glanced in Eora's direction cynically, but said nothing.

"Gents, please introduce me. I am dying to know who our lovely guest is."

"That be Elizabeth Swann," a familiar voice to Elizabeth shouted. She looked up. Both Pintel and Ragetti had moved to the edge of the crowd.

"Ah, so this is the infamous Elizabeth Swann."

"Aye, and friend of Jack," Pintel hollered.

Eora smiled. "Well, then we must make her comfortable. A friend of Jack, at any rate, is a friend of ours. Aren't I right Gents?"

A few laughed.

Eora lost her smile.

"Well, since you boys know our dear Elizabeth so well," she said looking at Pintel and Ragetti.

"Mrs Swann." Elizabeth spat, but was ignored as Eora did not pause.

"You can have the pleasure of showing her to her new cell, and I'll even give you some time to catch up together." Eora shoved Elizabeth toward the pair. "Don't let her out of your sight.

LOYAL GALE

"We are falling behind," Will shouted bitterly at the Commodore from across the ship. After tying the sail he had in hand in place, he rushed over to the officer. "I thought this was an adequate ship."

"Mr. Turner do shut up," Norrington said, sick of the boys constant nagging. "We are gaining, perhaps not as quickly as you would see fit, but we are gaining."

"I don't even see them anymore."

Norrington sighed. "Mr. Turner," he said turning round from the bow to face the boy, "I have served this navy many years more than the years of your life you can remember. I know enough enough about tracking to know where they are headed. And furthermore, I know enough about my ships to know that the Loyal Gale is half wind faster than the Dauntless. If you had any reservations about that, sir…then perhaps you shouldn't have come along at all."

Clenching his teeth, Will stalked off. Norrington shook his head and refaced the sea.

DAUNTLESS

Once Elizabeth was out of hearing range, Eora called a the crew off, save but a few. "Elizabeth Swann, we have captured." She sighed. "It will only be a matter of time before Jack comes looking for her. But, I say there is more than high chance there are more ships looking for us than just our dear friend." She looked at her navigator. "Take us to the forbidden isles. If there is someone after us, we are going to blow them out of the water."


End file.
